life of Val and tyler
by the-goddess1
Summary: A Val and Tyler story obviously. please review. probably make this an on going story of them from when they first meet and to other steps in relationships so please Reviw!
1. Chapter 1: During Lunch

*Val staring at Tyler  
  
Heather: (walking up to Val) ugh, what a loser you are Val, staring at Tyler like you even have a chance with him he's my man, not yours so get over it!  
  
Val: Last time I heard he wasn't anyone's man, and even if he was I wouldn't want him.  
  
Heather: If you don't want him then why do you constantly stare at him like a lost puppy, when you have no chance with him?  
  
Tyler: (walks over to them over hearing them talking) Heather, lets get one thing strait here, you are the one who has no chance with me, Val is the only one in the world who has a chance with me. Or is that too much for your mind to comprehend? (Heather about to talk gets cut of my Tyler) o yeah, one more thing, I am certainly not your man, so don't say you are!  
  
*Heather storms off angrily and Val is in shock because of what just happened. Tyler: Val are you OK? . Earth to Val. Anyone home?  
  
Val: (snapping back to reality) o, huh, what? Sorry. did you mean what you just told Heather about me being the only one who will ever have a chance with you?  
  
Tyler: I um. well. (bell rings) I have to go to class I'll talk to you at the station if we have time. Laterz  
  
Val: ok bye. 


	2. Chapter 2: At The Station

Sorry haven't updated in a while I wrote the first 5 chapters down on paper but lost the chapter two page and didn't feel like rewriting it to fit it in with the rest of the story. but I found it now and so on with the story I go.  
  
*chapter 2- at the station  
  
Hank: wow, we've been so busy with calls today we didn't even have any time to hang out and just talk.  
  
Tyler: Yeah I know, and I am swamped with homework and projects.  
  
Val: yeah same here, not like I have all the same classes and teachers as you or anything. It'll take be forever to finish it though because Brooke is going through that awful music phase and turning the volume all the way up.  
  
Jaime: I have to meet Catie to find some trouble to get into.  
  
Tyler: I have to go too, you know how William gets when I'm late for dinner.  
  
Hank: I'll see you guys tomorrow at the station don't be late!  
  
Jamie: yes sir. Laterz  
  
Tyler: bye  
  
Val: Have a good night.  
  
(they all left to go home but Val stayed to do her homework)  
  
Val: (thinking) I wish they'd get the heater fixed its so cold in here. (sees Tyler's sweatshirt and puts it on) This smell so good. OK Val get back to you homework.  
  
Tyler:(on his way home thinking to himself) Crap I forgot my new sweatshirt at the station William is gonna grill me if I come home with out it (runs back to the station)  
  
Tyler(opening the door to the lobby where the EMTs hang out.)Woah Val, what are you doing here? If I knew you were going to stay tat the station I would have too.  
  
Val: what about William?  
  
Tyler: He can deal with me being late once.  
  
Val: Anyways, why did you come back to the station?  
  
Tyler: I left my sweatshirt (point to the one Val has on)  
  
Val: O, sorry I didn't think you would mind. (about to take it off)  
  
Tyler: No, its ok you can keep on. Would like me to stay here and do my homework with you?  
  
Val: Sure, thanks, one thing before we start.  
  
Tyler: What is it?  
  
Val: This afternoon at lunch with Heather. did you mean what you said?  
  
Tyler: where you serious about not wanting me?  
  
Val: um. well.  
  
Tyler: that's what I thought, I was so stupid to think you just said that to stand to Heather that witch. And that It was just a lie you didn't actually mean it.  
  
Val: No. it's not that (getting cut off by tyler)  
  
Tyler: it's ok Val I understand Why you don't like me.  
  
Val:(giving up trying to convince Tyler she didn't feel that way) lets just get started on our homework then.  
  
*about 3 hours later  
  
Tyler:(putting down his pencil after finishing his homework and notices Val just sitting there) What's wrong now?  
  
Val: nothing  
  
Tyler: I know it's got to be something to stop you from your work, and the look on your face shows something is bothering you. you can tell me anything you know.  
  
Val: yeah I know, but it has to do with a boy this time.  
  
Tyler: (disappointed remembering she wasn't interested in him) oh, well I'm a guy you know so maybe I can still help.  
  
Val: ok well I like this guy.  
  
Tyler: So what's the problem any guy would LOVE to go out with you.  
  
Val: Tyler, let me finish. Ok well, I love him so much but he won't let me tell him, I always try to tell him but get cut off in the middle of telling him by either people coming in on us and just bad timing. I was about to tell him today but he got the wrong idea. I make it so obvious I like him by flirting to him and constantly call him but he is just so clueless to the fact I like him no mater what I say or do.  
  
Tyler:(a little hurt by how much she like the person) Wow, I didn't know you felt so strongly about someone. You have to tell me who it is so I can knock some since into him.  
  
Val: hear is a big hint he is in our EMT squad.  
  
Tyler: I KNEW IT! I just knew you liked Jamie. How could I have been so oblivious to that? O wait It could also be Hank you flirt with him too. hmmm.  
  
Val: Tyler STOP IT! It's not either of them.  
  
Tyler: Well if it's not them then who is it? The only person left is me and you already said you didn't like me.  
  
Val: Tyler would you just let me finish for once?  
  
Tyler: what? I'm just saying the truth.  
  
Val: you're hopeless.  
  
(Tyler gets mad and heads for the door)  
  
Val: You forgot your sweatshirt and would you please just let me say one more thing before you leave?  
  
Tyler:(standing impatiently) what is it? You better make it quick cause you already caused me to be late for dinner and William is gonna kill (Val cuts him off)  
  
Val: You're the one I love! 


	3. Chapter 3: Aftershock

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated it in so long but no one was leaving reviews so it seemed like no one was interested. and so didn't see a point in continuing with it. So if u read this please take a minute and leave a review saying if u liked it or not and any suggestions and thinks you'd like to see happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3- after shock  
  
Tyler: You what?  
  
Val: I love you but you better go home before William gets madder at you for being late for dinner. (Val then left being mad at Tyler for his rudeness towards her.)  
  
Tyler: Val! Wait! (He was too late and Val had already stormed off so he hurried home.  
  
William: Tyler, Why are you late for dinner? Our dinner is all cold now because of you. So you better have a good excuse.  
  
Tyler: I was at the station doing homework.  
  
William. And why couldn't you come home and do it and be on time to dinner?!  
  
Tyler: because I was doing my homework with Val.  
  
William: Whatever just sit down right now and eat right now.  
  
Tyler: I've lost my appetite I'm going to my room.  
  
William: Fine, just don't expect me to wait for you for dinner or even make it for you anymore since it goes to waste anyways. *Tyler runs upstairs to his room mocking his dad under his breath. 


	4. Chapter 4: Phone Call

Chapter 4- phone call  
  
*Tyler calls Val on the phone.  
  
Mrs. Lanier: Hello?  
  
Tyler: Hi Mrs. Lanier, It's Tyler may I please speak to Val please?  
  
Mrs. Lanier: sure, hold on a second. Val! There's a phone call for you.  
  
*beep*  
  
Val: Hello?  
  
Tyler: Hey Val, Please don't hang up. I'm sorry about how I treated you earlier. I was rude. I was just really upset when I thought you didn't like me and had liked Jamie or Hank instead. But you have to listen to me. It was just the ugly green monster in me talking and I love you more than anyone from the first time I saw you.  
  
Val: that's ok, I should be the one apologizing for being stuck up because I acted the same way you did and had no right getting mad at you. but I have an idea of how I can make it up to you. Have u had dinner yet?  
  
Tyler: no, William over reacted and it's a long story.  
  
Val: Well my mom and dad are going to a late night party and Brooke is sleeping over at her friends, so I'm alone by my self.  
  
Tyler: O, ok. Do you want me to come over?  
  
Val: No, just meet me at the park at 6 ok? It's a surprise.  
  
Tyler: ok, sure. I'll see you in 30 minutes then.  
  
Val: ok. See you then. 


	5. Chapter 5: Park Surprise

Chapter 5: Park/Surprise  
  
*At the park Val sitting on the bench with a picnic basket set next to her.  
  
Val: (getting up to greet Tyler) Hey, How are you?  
  
Tyler: ok, I'd be better if you tell me what the surprise is. (not noticing the picnic basket)  
  
Val: you'll find out soon enough now close your eyes.  
  
Tyler: fine. (closing his eyes) aww come on Val just tell me please?!?!  
  
Val: you find out soon just hold on. (spreads out a blanket on the floor with a candle and single red rose on top of it.) Ok, you can turn around now.  
  
Tyler: (opening his eyes) wow, this all looks wonderful, but I thought it was the guy who was suppose to be the romantic surprising one.  
  
Val: Well, I'm a woman who likes to take charge!  
  
*they both laugh.  
  
Tyler: so what's on the menu for tonight?  
  
Val: spaghetti with meat sauce and cheese, sorry its not that nice.  
  
Tyler. It's ok I wasn't even expecting anything.  
  
*They ate and Tyler cleaned up the mess and put everything away and put it in Val's car.  
  
Tyler: So do you want to go for a walk or are you tired?  
  
Val: I'm fine I am a big girl you know.  
  
Tyler: ok, you sure are a BIG girl. (winking at her)  
  
Val: Ok that's enough of you Tyler Connell.  
  
Tyler: Yes maim!  
  
Val: What happened with you and William for you not to have dinner?  
  
Tyler: oh, nothing  
  
Val:(rubbing her hands against her arms forgetting her jacket) its ok you if you don't want to tell me. Tyler: (taking his jacket off and giving it to Val) It's ok just the usual William type of thing and I just skipped dinner hoping it would prevent us from having yet another big fight.  
  
Val: (accepting his jacket and putting it on) thank you. Aren't you cold?  
  
Tyler: I'm a tough boy and can take the cold. (smiling)  
  
Val: Yeah, that's right you're Mr. Toughty  
  
Tyler: ooo, good one. Besides I rather catch a cold than for you to catch one.  
  
Val: aww how sweet. (giving him a kiss on the cheek)  
  
Tyler: wow, I really could get use that happening more often.  
  
Val: What do you say we forget about the walk and go to my house for a movie or something?  
  
Tyler: sounds good. 


	6. Chapter 6: Another Surprise

Chapter 6. Val's house  
  
Tyler: Here let me get that for you. (Taking the picnic basket from Val's hand)  
  
Val: Wow Tyler you sure are strong.  
  
Tyler: haha very funny.  
  
Val: That's me the funny one.  
  
Tyler: When it doesn't have to do with grades that is.  
  
Val: Well I just happen to care about my grades. Is that so bad?  
  
Tyler: No, it's one of the many things I love about you.  
  
Val: (taking Tyler's hand and gently squeezing it) Shall we go?  
  
Tyler: of course my dear. (giggling softly)  
  
*they walk to Val's house hand in hand.  
  
Tyler. What movie do you want to watch?  
  
Val: Do you even have to ask? (entering her house)  
  
Tyler: Let me guess, "Breakfast at Tiffany's"  
  
Val: Gee you did you know?  
  
Tyler: I jus know you that's all.  
  
Val: I just got another brilliant plan.  
  
Tyler: What is it? Not another surprise is it? Not that I didn't like yours.  
  
Val: it is a surprise. Well sorta. But not for you.  
  
Tyler: OK, who is it for then?  
  
Val: Catie and Jamie.  
  
Tyler: why them?  
  
Val: come on. Tell me you haven't noticed them keep looking at each other the way we do. Tyler: OK, fine I'll admit I have? So what's your plan?  
  
Val: We invite them to watch the movie with us.  
  
Tyler: what will that do?  
  
Val: did you forget the movie we're watching? They'll sneak off and tawlk since it's a Chick flick.  
  
Tyler: I guess your right.  
  
Val: I'll go call them. (kisses Tyler on the cheek) Stay right there. 


	7. Chapter 7: Jamie and Catie

Chapter 7- Jamie and Catie  
  
Val: (calling Catie) Hello may I speak to Catie please?  
  
Catie: Val? What do you want? Jamie is over right now.  
  
Val: O, well Tyler is over here. We were just wondering if you guys would like to watch a movie or just hang out at my house.  
  
Catie: What movie?  
  
Val: "Breakfast at Tiffany's"  
  
Catie: A chick flick? I don't think so.  
  
Val: OK, well at least come over and just hang out.  
  
Catie: Fine, We'll be over in 15 minutes.  
  
*they hang up.  
  
Tyler: So are they coming?  
  
Val: yeah but I made the mistake of telling them the movie. So we'll just hang out and we each get them alone like I get Jamie and you get Catie and try and make them confess they're feelings for each other.  
  
Tyler: Ok, but one more question. Why do I get Catie and you get Jamie when you're her best friend and more likely to talk about these kind of things?  
  
Val: because I can hint to Jamie Catie feels the same way since I'm her best friend if Jamie admits to his feelings and you can do the same thing with Catie.  
  
Tyler: Ok, I'm not sure it'll work but I'll try my best.  
  
Val: thanks a lot.  
  
Tyler: *sigh* The things I do for you.  
  
Val: I'll think of a proper thank you later. (smiling sneakily)  
  
*ding-dong*  
  
*Val and Tyler greet them.  
  
Val: Well I found the movie "The Ring" if you guys rather watch that.  
  
Jamie: Yeah that's way better than any chick flick.  
  
Catie: Dido.  
  
Val: Ok then. Tyler, start the movie while I get the popcorn.  
  
Tyler: ok.  
  
*Val leaves for the kitchen.  
  
Tyler: so have you guys seen this before?  
  
Catie: nope. I've always wanted to but was too chicken to see it by myself  
  
Tyler and Jamie: Wow, Catie afraid to watch a movie?  
  
Val: (Screaming from the kitchen) Jamie, Will you come and help me get the popcorn? It's in the back of the top shelf and I can't reach.  
  
Jamie: Yeah, coming. Don't start the movie with out me  
  
Tyler: fine, We'll wait.  
  
* in the kitchen.  
  
Jamie: ( reaching for the popcorn) Why is it all the way in the back of the top shelf?  
  
Val: We were hiding it from my dad. You know how sick he was before.  
  
Jamie: Yeah, I remember that. I'm sorry about that by the way.  
  
Val: It's fine. He's better now as long as we had all the junk food.  
  
Jamie: yeah. So how are things going with you and Tyler? You guys keep staring at each other at the station and act like you're not. It drives all of us crazy.  
  
Val: Would you be happier if we started kissing instead?  
  
Jamie: No. (still not knowing Tyler and Val are together)  
  
Val: Then what will?  
  
Jamie: I don't know.  
  
Val: Can I talk to u for a minute?  
  
Jamie: yeah, sure.  
  
Val: Well, you see I have this friend.  
  
Jamie: A friend? I see.  
  
Val: It's not me it's a friend. But anyways she really likes this guy and they talk about everything and she can ask him anything.  
  
Jamie: Sorta like how you're talking to me now?  
  
Val: yes. But its not me.  
  
Jamie: sure it isn't.  
  
Val: anyways back to what I'm saying. She like him a lot but won't tell anyone even her best friend.  
  
Jamie: so what is the point of this? You like a guy won't tell anyone..  
  
Val: Well its not me for the last time and if u stop interrupting you would already know. Ok well before you interrupt again I'll just tell you. She really likes the guy but he's a rebelish guy and has a reputation u know like he can't be all mushy gushy and well she's gonna give up on him if he doesn't make a move soon. ( thinking to her self: sure I might have lied a smidge but at least he knows the truth about Catie now. Or at least I think he does.)  
  
*Jamie bends over and kisses Val. * Meanwhile in Val's living room.  
  
Tyler: So how's everything?  
  
Catie: what are you talking about?  
  
Tyler: I'm talking about with you and Jamie.  
  
Catie: Everything's fine. Why would there be something wrong with us?  
  
Tyler: I didn't mean it like that. I meant have you and Jamie finally admitted your feelings for each other.  
  
Catie: (sarcastically) Have you and Val admitted your feelings for each other? Besides I like someone else.  
  
Tyler: yeah we have actually. And who do you like?  
  
Catie: you have? What happened?  
  
Tyler: I'm sure Val will want to tell u all the details but she felt the same way as you already knew and we're going out now.  
  
Catie: Oh. (sounding a little disappointed?)  
  
Tyler: Boy you sound happy for your best friend.  
  
Catie: It's not that. I am happy for you two. Congratulations.  
  
Tyler: Thank you. But anyways, Who do you like?  
  
Catie: you promise you won't freak out?  
  
Tyler: yeah sure.  
  
Catie: You. 


End file.
